The State Mental Hospital
by Kara Serenity
Summary: When everyone found out about the 'State Mental Hospital' they decided to get normal... Now, everyone is in danger... Just remember, Insanity... Isn't optional... Rating may change


**The State Mental Hospital**

**~I only Jillian~**

_**Hello and thank you for calling The State Mental Hospital! Please select from the following options menu:**_

_**If you are obsessive-compulsive, press 1 repeatedly.**_

_**If you are co-dependent, please ask someone to press 2 for you.**_

_**If you have multiple personalities, press 3, 4, 5 and 6.**_

_**If you are paranoid, we know who you are and what you want, stay on the line so we can trace your call.**_

_**If you are delusional, press 7 and your call will be forwarded to the Mother Ship.**_

_**If you are schizophrenic, listen carefully and a little voice will tell you which number to press.**_

_**If you are manic-depressive, it doesn't matter which number you press, nothing will make you happy anyway.**_

_**If you are dyslexic, press 9696969696969696.**_

_**If you are bipolar, please leave a message after the beep or before the beep or after the beep. Please wait for the beep.**_

_**If you have short-term memory loss, press 9. If you have short-term memory loss, press 9. If you have short-term memory loss, press 9.**_

_**If you have low self-esteem, please hang up our operators are too busy to talk with you.**_

_**If you are menopausal, put the gun down, hang up, turn on the fan, lie down and cry. You won't be crazy forever.**_

_**If you are blond, don't press any buttons, you'll just mess it up.**_

~TSMH~

Gilbert frowned before shaking his head. They couldn't deal with him anymore. So, here he was. He entered the facility slowly, as if working up the courage to face his problems. 'You'll be taken care of... you and me both.' The voice told him and cackled manically.

~TSMH~

Ludwig was carried into the building, struggling and shouting. No doubt they'd have to subdue this one. But then he fell silent and they continued bringing him in in peace.

~TSMH~

Ivan growled as the men formed a barrier around him. 'We're keeping you safe' his sisters and the men had said. He was fine. He could deal with it. But the men, with their fearful eyes, had demanded he come with them to get cured. Yeah right. They couldn't help him.

~TSMH~

Roderich held Elizaveta's hand and pulled her close to him.

"Why are we here? I thought that..." Elizaveta trailed off.

"The others... they're here too. We'll be taken care of just fine." Roderich gave a faint smile and the two entered into the building.

~TSMH~

Lily grasped Vash's hand as if it was a life-line.

"I thought you said it would be cheaper to-" Vash stopped and turned to face her.

"They'll take care of us." he told her with a ghost of a grin.

"And the others are here as well. We're not alone."

~TSMH~

Yao pulled Kiku as close as possible, Im following with his glitter cannon in hand as the group approached the building with caution.

"They'll take care of us." Yao told them.

"Do you think everyone else will be there?" Kiku asked quietly.

"Of course! They'd better." Im growled and the group entered the building.

~TSMH~

Tino was slung over Berwald's shoulder as they followed Emil and Mathias to the huge building. Just behind them Lukas walked at a semi fast speed.

"So, We are gonna be taken care of?" Berwald asked suddenly.

"Errr yeah." Lukas muttered, not feeling like talking much.

"This is gonna be great!" Tino grinned and Emil laughed. "When everyone's involved, It's always great." And they entered without any more talking between them.

~TSMH~

Heracles walked slowly behind Gupta, Sadiq, Lovino, Feliciano and Antonio.

"So, that's it?" Lovino asked.

"Si." Antonio agrees. The group lapses into silence before entering the cool building.

~TSMH~

"Give that back!" Alfred yells at the man who was leading them to the Mental hospital. Arthur sigh, following with Matthew, and Francis. He watched the loud-mouthed American attempt to steal the burger back, and fail. They entered the build before them with only Alfred's protest breaking the silence.

~TSMH~

Peter silently followed Feliks, Toris, Eduard, Natalia, Katyusha and Ravis. They didn't speak for fear of argument and in fear of what was to come. 'We're screwed.' was the thought they shared as they entered the building with fear.

~TSMH~

I slowly made my way to the huge gleaming white building. Men surrounding me as I walked towards it. I knew where we were and had no fear. Why would I?

Behind my group I heard a set of foot-steps that I knew as my cousin Wade and my foster father Kyle were there.

We slowly entered the cold building and were greeted by the sight of many nations being pulled or pushed into an elevator. I was pulled into one with my family and was greeted by a cynical sounding feminine voice that was high pitched and reminded me of the voice of an operator.

~TSMH~

"Hello Mr,"

"Hello Ms,"

"Hello Mrs,"

"I am your hostess, Madame Chynicanal and Welcome to the State Mental hospital. You are here because you have been diagnosed with,"

"Obsessive-compulsiveness,"

"Co-dependency,"

"Multiple personalities,"

"Paranoia,"

"Delusions,"

"Schizophrenia,"

"Manic-depressive disorder,"

"Dyslexia,"

"Bipolar-ism,"

"Short-term or long-term memory loss,"

"Low or high self-esteem,"

"Menopausal,"

"Insanity,"

"Just about Everything possible,"

"Blond/blonde." Everyone raised an eyebrow or protested at that.

~TSMH~

"We're here because we're blond?" Francis demanded.

"Oh, no no no Mr. Bonnefoy! You're here because of your problems. Here we are! Get to know some people... and try not to die!"

~TSMH~

The groups were shoved into a room. They were panicking. Others were finding comfort or just wondering about being here. I blinked and received a look from my relatives.

"Insanity?" Wade asked, raising an eyebrow

"Everything possible?" Kyle echoed.

"I'm not normal." I shrugged and was pulled into the crowd. I passed by Arthur.

"Ms. Bryce." he nodded as I continued.

"There 'yar!" Alfred grinned and patted my back as I passed.

"Gotta find someone~ See ya Alfred!" I grinned before continuing to the almost empty corner where Ivan stood.

"Privyet Vanya." I grinned and hugged him.

Ivan looked up surprised before beaming. "Privyet! It is nice to see a friendly face." he greeted.

"Da." I nodded before pulling back and standing by his side to stare at the others.

"They haven't been here before... They will find it hard. And besides, we have to warn them... Or they might get stuck here..." The threat was hung high in the air. We both knew, if they returned to this facility... they would never leave... except in a coffin.

"They will be after us first. We have to warn them then act fine." I sigh.

"Da... Tell Alfred and Ludvig. Them, Francis, Arthur and Feliciano will spread it." Ivan stated.

I nodded before slipping into the crowd.

I had a mission. and I had no plans to fail.

~TSMH~

_And chapter 1 is done._

Translations~

1. Privyet;Hello

;Ivan

;yes


End file.
